hollideus_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaelicious
Kaelicioushttp://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?groupid=713 is a popular, public uncategorized Social Group on the Hive Workshop, used primarily for roleplaying, hanging out, and for hosting contests with holiday themes. It was created by Vengeancekael in November 2012 debuting with a Halloween-themed event called The Mad King's Realm. Vengeancekael later passed on maintainership to Bernkastel in May 2013, and that was when the group was changed to focus primarily on roleplaying, rather than the contests. Amargaard became maintainer at the beginning of January 2014, and has kept the title ever since. Kaelicious is known for being very open-minded and loose about its rules. Any Hive member can sign in and hang out with the others, as the group requires no special permission to enter. Neither is there any restrictions for participating in the roleplaying nor in the contests which are closely associated with the roleplay's story events. 'History of the Social Group' 'The Mad King's Realm' .]]The social group was created by Vengeancekael in November 2012, back then called "The Mad King's Realm". Vengeancekael was a popular moderator of the Hive Workshop at the time and could thus easily advertise the group properly and get people to join in time for the first of many holiday-themed events. He decided to let Halloween be the theme of the month, and created several discussion-threads, meant to function as contest-threads. Unlike traditional Hive contests, these ones was a lot more loose, and he allowed the members of the social group to talk all the off-topic they wanted. Many liked the idea of acting like humble servants of the great Mad King, including members like Paillan, David, Gen Bloodhorn and Da Fist, which added to the entertainment found in the conversations between members while the contests progressed. Majority of those who pretended to be servants of the Mad King also participated in the Writing Contest - and thus actual stories were finally connected to the event of the group, and for some, actual roleplaying-characters were made during this month... 'Santa's Workshop' Vengeancekael announced that there would be a following holiday-event in December, this one focusing on Christmas. The first of December the group was renamed to "Santa's Workshop" and the event was launched. This time, members would have to choose a side, as either Santa Claus' helpers, or demons in the Mad King's army. Although the contestants fought their own team-mates on the good or evil side respectively, the overall goal was for one's team to be the most active and thus claim victory. Many of the roleplayers who had participated in the Halloween-event, stayed on the Mad King's side - notably Paillan, Gen Bloodhorn and David, and many new members also joined the evil side, including Legion_King, Hell_Master, APproject, Sin'dorei 300, sonofjay and Vladadamm. However, several members also signed up to join Santa's side in the Christmas War, including Amargaard, don svetlio, bisnar13, kari0003, Maestros, WerBackIII and Deolrin. Due to the drawing-, terraining- and writing contests an actual story, driven solely by the roleplayers and contestants, was soon given more and more importance during the event. Other members, including Bernkastel, Alagremm, VeljkoM and Azsure, who didn't join the actual contests, arrived in the group only because of the roleplay. In the end, the Christmas-event proved to be even more successful than the predecessor, partly because of an increasing amount of contestants participating in the contests and partly because roleplaying activity in the threads increased as well... 'Blablabla' and started out as a holiday-themed roleplay, in which the members had to help either good or evil, as the holidays progressed. During these events the roleplayers stuck to using one character each, and because of the story's continuity the Kaelicious-world slowly grew to become an entirely unique universe, despite starting out with heavy influence from both real world, the Warcraft universe, and other fictional franchises. Events were held every holiday, starting out with Halloween in November, then Christmas in December, Valentine in February, and finally Easter in April. Each holiday event had unique small contests, including Terraining contests, Concept Art contests, Writing Contests and even Mapping Contests. However, Vengeancekael left the ownership for Xi Wangmu who changed the group a lot, to focus even more on roleplaying and less on contests. Xi Wangmu started a whole new roleplay with the theme of a post-apocalyptic planet Earth. A few members, including the reputed Amargaard, left the social group at this time in protest of the heavy changes, especially ending the old roleplay. However, it turned out that the new roleplay was soon trashed due to low interest from the players. After reading a visitor message suggestion from Amargaard, Xi Wangmu decided to change the group's theme once again, this time to be an almost completely open fantasy theme, with equally focus on both the roleplaying and the contests. Unfortunately, this new roleplay also had to be trashed due to low interest from the players. However, in December 2013, Xi Wangmu suddenly decided to return the group's first universe and thus set up a holiday-themed roleplay, like the old ones. She named the event "the Red Christmas", and it soon appeared to become much more popular than the previous attempts. During this time, Xi Wangmu and Amargaard cooperated a lot, in order to make the experience as good as possible for the participating roleplayers. By the end of December, Xi Wangmu made another social group for roleplaying, The Cinderfall, and passed the maintainership over Kaelicious on to Amargaard, so that Xi Wangmu could take properly care of The Cinderfall. Amargaard, believing the old ways were the best for the group, after seeing the proof from "The Red Christmas", set up a Valentine-themed roleplaying event in February 2014, known as "The Valentine Wars", which fortunately seemed to receive quite good response among the roleplayers of the group. The Valentine Wars-event ended the 1st of March, where the theme was replaced by a minor Sct. Patrick's Day-theme, functioning as a prelude to the plot of the upcoming "Easter Games 2014" in April. During the Sct. Patrick's Day-theme, Amargaard also made a new thread featuring information about rules, guidelines and lore of the group, meant especially for new curious members. Then came the "Easter Games" in April - following Vengeancekael's old tradition started a year ago, the roleplayers were supposed to team up in different groups, where after a huge contest would last the remainder of the month. During this time, Amargaard also made a lot of new rules about the roleplaying, and continued his work in the Lore-thread, almost got around to finish the chapter about previous holiday events. It was also decided that old roleplaying threads should be saved from now on, instead of being deleted like all the old ones had been after their respective events had ended. Intentional or not, the group had automatically turned to favor roleplaying above contests, so much fewer contests were hosted from then on. With the increase of roleplaying there rose a need for roleplaying threads, even for the months without holiday themes. The roleplaying threads for these months would be known as "Free RP Months", and after the "Easter Games" holiday-event several of these "Free RP Months" were made in a row... Social Group Discussions With the constant change of themes, as well as changes of leadership, new group discussion threads were often added and old ones were deleted. The main discussions thread has stayed for a long while, as the only one, while other discussions used to be deleted and changed to new ones, with both the contests and roleplaying themes constantly coming and ending. However, in 2014 it was decided by Amargaard that the old roleplaying threads should be saved, while the contest threads would continue to be deleted. With the Hive Workshop deciding to remove social groups all together, the threads were removed as well, but can be viewed on the webpage's Legacy Social Groups forum. For some reason the first post in each of these discussion threads have been permanently erased. Below is a list of all the discussion threads, ordered by time of creation: *test, added november 2012. *Mad King's Realm, added november 2012. *Writing Contest, added november 2012. *Terraining Contest: Mad King's Realm, added november 2012. *Modeling Contest: Mad King's Servant, added november 2012. *Santa's Workshop - Winter Event 2012, added november 2012. *Uprising: Choose your side - Good / Evil, added december 2012. *Mapping Contest - Mini-Game, added december 2012. *[Terraining Contest - Santa's Workshop|[Good Terraining Contest - Santa's Workshop]], added december 2012. *[Writing Contest - Santa's Alternative Plan|[Good Writing Contest - Santa's Alternative Plan]], added december 2012. *[Concept Art Contest - Christmas Eve|[Good Concept Art Contest - Christmas Eve]], added december 2012. *[Writing Contest - The Mad King's Assault|[Evil Writing Contest - The Mad King's Assault]], added december 2012. *[Concept Art Contest - Desacrated Christmas Eve|[Evil Concept Art Contest - Desacrated Christmas Eve]], added december 2012. *[Terraining Contest - Ruined Workshop|[Evil Terraining Contest - Ruined Workshop]], added december 2012. *[Cult Contest - Restoration of R'lyehmas|[The Cult Contest - Restoration of R'lyehmas]], added december 2012. *[Final Entries -HERE-|[Important Final Entries -HERE-]], added december 2012. *[Final Contest], added december 2012. *Suggest the next Group Theme!, added january 2013. *Choose your side: Cupid / Mania, added february 2013. *[Concept Art Contest - Cupid & Psyche|[Cupid Concept Art Contest - Cupid & Psyche]], added february 2013. *[Writing Contest - Hive Love|[Cupid Writing Contest - Hive Love]], added february 2013. *[Terraining Contest - Passion|[Cupid Terraining Contest - Passion]], added february 2013. *[Terraining Contest - Love No More|[Mania Terraining Contest - Love No More]], added february 2013. *[Writing Contest - Treacherous Love|[Mania Writing Contest - Treacherous Love]], added february 2013. *[Concept Art Contest - Mania|[Mania Concept Art Contest - Mania]], added february 2013. *Final Entries, added february 2013. *[Discussions|[General Discussions]], added march 2013. *Results, added march 2013. *[2 Groups|[Information 2 Groups]], added march 2013. *[Score|[Information Score]], added march 2013. *Next Theme: Preparation (Important), added march 2013. *Next Theme: Preparartion (IMPORTANT!), added march 2013. *[I Research - Eggs/Bunnies|[Contest I Research - Eggs/Bunnies]], added march 2013. *[II Art - Bunnies in love|[Contest II Art - Bunnies in love]], added march 2013. *[III Terrain - Landscape|[Contest III Terrain - Landscape]], added april 2013. *Next Theme, added april 2013. *[2023|[rp 2023]], added may 2013. *Group: ~MasterHaosis for president~, added may 2013. *The Story and Rules, added may 2013. *Character Biographies, added may 2013. *Final Character Biographies, added may 2013. *Character Introductions, added june 2013. *Allright..., added june 2013. *[ Concept Art - Contest ], added june 2013. *[ Terraining / Drawing / Writing Contest = Entering the story! ], added august 2013. *The Red Christmas - Roleplay, added december 2013. *[Red Christmas Terraining Contest|[The Red Christmas Terraining Contest]], added december 2013. *[Red Christmas Concept Art Contest - Happy Ending|[The Red Christmas Concept Art Contest - Happy Ending]], added december 2013. *[Red Christmas Writing Contest - 24th|[The Red Christmas Writing Contest - 24th]], added december 2013. *[Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread|[Gyro's Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread]], added december 2013. *[Rules, Guidelines & Lore of the Group|[General Rules, Guidelines & Lore of the Group]], added february 2014. *[Valentine Wars - Roleplaying Thread|[The Valentine Wars - Roleplaying Thread]], added february 2014. *[Valentine Wars - Contest Thread|[The Valentine Wars - Contest Thread]], added february 2014. *[Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread, March 2014|[Gyro's Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread, March 2014]]. *[Easter Games - Roleplaying Thread, April 2014|[The Easter Games - Roleplaying Thread, April 2014]]. *[RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, May 2014|[Free RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, May 2014]]. *[RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, June 2014|[Free RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, June 2014]]. *[RP Moth - July 2014|[Free RP Moth - July 2014]]. *[RP month - Free RP, August|[Free RP month - Free RP, August]]. *[RP of doom - Random Roleplaying Thread, September 2014|[Free RP of doom - Random Roleplaying Thread, September 2014]]. *[Roleplaying Thread, October 2014|[Oktoberfest Roleplaying Thread, October 2014]]. *[Wars - Roleplaying Thread, November 2014|[Halloween Wars - Roleplaying Thread, November 2014]]. *[Valley Battle Royale - Roleplaying Thread, December 2014|[Christmas Valley Battle Royale - Roleplaying Thread, December 2014]]. *[Valley Battle Royale - Contest Thread, December 2014|[Christmas Valley Battle Royale - Contest Thread, December 2014]]. *[- Roleplaying Thread, January 2015|[Epilogue - Roleplaying Thread, January 2015]]. *[New to the group? Start here!|[NEW New to the group? Start here!]], added january 2015. *[Quest - Roleplaying Thread, February 2015|[Valentine Quest - Roleplaying Thread, February 2015]]. *[Quest - Contest Thread, February 2015|[Valentine Quest - Contest Thread, February 2015]]. *[- Kaelicious Visual Novel|[Project - Kaelicious Visual Novel]], added march 2015. *[Egg Hunt - Roleplaying Thread, April 2015|[Easter Egg Hunt - Roleplaying Thread, April 2015]]. *[Egg Hunt Contest Thread - April 2015|[Easter Egg Hunt Contest Thread - April 2015]]. *New RP idea, added august 2015. *"NEW ROLEPLAY" - Characters, added august 2015. *New Roleplay - World Description, added august 2015. Members The group had more than 100 members, most of which were inactive however, but some of the core members have remained active since their arrival, and new active members join in from time to time. All notable members are listed below, with their main character in the roleplay, if any, written next to their username: *Alagremm - Alagremm, the cultist prophet *Amargaard - Am'ar Kardos, the captain of team T.H.U.M.P.E.R *APproject *Archange1 - Lizzie Kardos, Am'ar's angel wife *Azsure - Azsure, the cultist boy *bisnar13 - Bisnar, the skeletal Felhound *Chenralstrasz - Chenralston, a Maniac Panda *David - Lord Xenox, the leader of the Millennium laboratory. *Dawn - Dawn, the female cat of special bloodline *Deolrin - Deolrin, the Niss Commander *DSgamer - DeadlyStroke, the Lightning Soldier *Gen Bloodhorn - Gen Bloodhorn, the Tauren Fsjal *GreeN!X - Juno, the male kitten adventurer *Hell_Master - Kenny, the demonic skeleton child *kari0003 - Kari, the ingenuous human ghost *Kyousuke Imadori - Kyousuke Imadori, the Idol of Easter *Legion_King - Moltenpyre, the Fire Lord from Hell *Mania - The Mad King, the Ruler of Destruction World / Mania, the Goddess of Insanity *Paillan - Paillan, the deceased half-angel half-demon swordsman *Ralle - Ralle, the Moose *Rheiko - Rheiko, the Christmas Elven Shapeshifter *StormWarriors2 - Alwin, the Demonic Janitor and partner of Clurey McPatrickus *Thumper - Santa Claus, the deceased Idol of Christmas / Cupid, the God of Love *VeljkoM - Veljko, the Tauren Shaman *Vengeancekael - Vengeancekael, the Storyteller *Xi Wangmu - Mistress Frederica Bernkastel Social Group Gallery Kaelicious had 30 pictures by the end of 2013, almost all of which were uploaded as final pieces by participants in the different small contests during the group's history, and was thus a complete mix of World Editor terrain screenshots and concept artwork. However, Amargaard deleted 5 of those pictures, when he took over maintainership, because they had no link to the current roleplay of the group. Afterwards, he allowed all kinds of pictures, that had a connection to the roleplay regardless if they were related to a contest or not, to be uploaded. The Mad King's Realm - by APproject.PNG|APproject's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest, picturing Earth's Core. The Mad King's Realm - by GreeN!X.jpg|GreeN!X's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest. The Mad King's Realm - by David.png|David's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest. Santa's Workshop - by kari0003.jpg|kari0003's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest. Santa's Workshop - by don svetlio.jpg|don svetlio's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest. Santa's Workshop - by Amargaard.png|Amargaard's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest. Santa Claus' Factory - by Amargaard.png|Amargaard's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Art Contest. Desecrated Christmas - by Legion King.jpg|Legion_King's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Drawing Contest. Happy Christmas Eve by kari0003.png|kari0003's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Art Contest. Valentine 2013 Terrain Amargaard.png|Amargaard's final entry for the 2013 Valentine Terraining Contest. Valentine 2013 Terrain Juno.png|GreeN!X's final entry for the 2013 Valentine Terraining Contest. Trivia and notes *Kaelicious was formerly in the Role Playing Social Group-category, but with the sudden removal of that category, it was changed into an Uncategorized Social Group. **It was also the Role Playing Social Group with the most members (101). However, it is only third on the list after the change of category, next after Random Lulzerz (233) and Lore Lovers (196). **It was the only Role Playing Social Group-, and now the only Uncategorized Social Group, to sport contests. A single exception is a contest in The Dark Prophecy, focused on creating a motivational faction banner, but the contest was never finished and entries never judged - thus it should not be counted in the above statistic. *Many of the group's members once worked on a Warcraft III map project called "Project HHH" together, but it was paused, and most likely canceled too, due to the change of leadership, and because of the several complete roleplay-restarts. Thus all of the characters in the game, which were based on previous roleplaying characters from the group members, weren't used anymore and it seemed to be a waste of time to continue the project. **Even though the original roleplay concept, and all the original characters have since then returned, Project HHH remains canceled. *Back when Vengeancekael was maintainer of the group, the group changed name regularly, each time a new theme was launched. However, since Xi Wangmu took over, she kept the name "Kaelicious", in order to honor the group's original creator. Amargaard continued having the same name as well.